True Love : Not Her!
by Hana.Jasumin
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto hanyalah seorang mahasiswa biasa yang sakit hati tetapi semua itu mulai berubah semenjak ia menyelamatkan seorang putri, yaitu masa depannya


Disclamer : Naruto dkk milik om Masashi Kishimoto, Alur cerita hanyalah fiksi belaka .

.  
Happy Reading .

Seorang pria berambut pirang acak-acakan dengan jaket serta celana khas serba oranye, dan dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan pria itu tampak konyol, apa yang dia pakai tidak terlihat keren sama sekali tetapi wajahnya berkumis seperti kucing itu memberikan kesan yang berbeda, yaitu serius dan nampak dewasa dibandingkan wajah konyol biasanya.  
Pada siang yang terik ia memutuskan untuk berjalan sebentar menyusuri sebuah padang rumput hijau yang luas untuk melakukan refreshing mata karena baru saja ia telah ternodai oleh penampakan menjijikan perempuan yang ia tidak ingin temui.  
Di tengah-tengah padang rumput yang luas, berbatasan dengan pantai, pohon hijau raksasa berdiri tegak di bawah cakrawala. Disitu ia membaringkan dirinya menikmati angin sejuk dan rindangnya suasana hati tanpa Sakura.  
Ya...  
Sakura.  
Dulunya Naruto dan Sakura adalah sahabat satu tim yang tidak pernah terpisahkan. Mereka selalu bersama dan terlihat akrab sepanjang hari, maupun itu di kelas ataupun di luar sekolah.  
Sampai pada akhirnya...  
Setelah mereka lulus SMA, 3 tahun kemudian mereka bertemu kembali.  
Tetapi itu bukanlah reuni yang menyenangkan karena ternyata Sakura berpacaran dengan Sasuke, rival bebuyutannya dan membuat dirinya tampak menyedihkan ketika mencoba mengajak Sakura kencan tetapi ditolak karena alasan yang langsung direct ke hati. Belum lagi tiba-tiba pacarnya yang super duper tampan, kaya dan sempurna tanpa kekurangan itu menjemput sakura dengan mobil sport-nya.  
Sungguh ia patah hati karena dirinya hanya anak kuliahan biasa yang tinggal di apartemen kecil, bekerja sampingan di rumah makan dan hidup seadanya.  
Dibandingkan Sasuke, pada usianya yang tidak jauh berbeda Sasuke berhasil meraih keberhasilan yang besar dalam hidupnya. Berkuliah di luar negeri dan mengembangkan bisnis perusahaan warisan almarhum ayahnya, dia menjadi orang terkaya paling muda di negara mereka.  
"Mengingatnya saja sudah perih...  
Apa aku orang yang sebegitu menyedihkannya, tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa untuk orang yang kusuka. Apa karena itu dia direbut dattebayo?"  
Naruto mencoba mengambil kesimpulan.  
Yaitu Intinya dia adalah orang yang lemah dan harus berusaha lebih keras.  
Tetapi sudah terlambat, seperti nasi yang sudah menjadi bubur.  
Mengenai soal bubur... kakeknya adalah tukang bubur yang pada masa mudanya berhasil dan bisa ke tanah suci.  
Tetapi sekarang dia hidup sendiri, jauh dari keluarganya. Setiap hari Kushina, ibunya merindukannya dan selalu menanyakan kabarnya. Tapi kesibukan di kota sangat padat, hampir pernah ada saat dimana Naruto tidak bisa bertukar kabar kepada ibunya tapi ia janji akan menjadi sukses.  
"Itu benar... Aku ingat dattebayo!  
Aku ke kota bukan mencari jodoh tetapi untuk menjadi sukses!"  
Naruto terbangun dan melompat kegirangan dia segera mengambil sepedanya dan pulang ke apartemen, menyiapkan hari esok untuk bisa lebih siap.  
"Hmm.. jika dipikir Sakura-chan tidak pernah memperlakukanku dengan baik, bahkan dia selalu mengabaikanku dan mencari si sialan itu. Meskipun kami sahabat aku menganggapnya wajar-wajar saja, apa sebenarnya dia itu membenciku dari dulu?  
Kalau begitu gawat, aku sudah tertipu... Lihat saja nanti!  
Saatnya balas dendam dattebayo, muhehe~" Senyuman licik dari sebuah rencana jahat milik Naruto dimulai.  
Keesokan paginya tidak sengaja mereka bertabrakan dan bertemu lagi di kampus.  
"Ugh, sakit... Lihat-lihat donk kalau jalan!"  
Rambut pink yang mempesona dan tubuhnya yang langsing. Dia adalah wanita yang sangat cantik seperti terlahir alami sebagai idol cantik.  
"Sakura-cha-"  
"Naruto?"  
Naruto teringat kejadian memalukannya kemarin, segera ia bangkit tetapi dia tidak jadi meyebut namanya dan segera berlari, bersembunyi di belakang gedung sekolah.  
"Cih, hampir saja...  
Lihat saja nanti, awas kau, aku akan membuatmu menyesal karena telah memilih si bajingan brengsek yang tidak pernah peduli sama sekali denganmu itu!"  
Ia teringat kembali dengan masa-masa SMA.  
Hari itu dikelas sedang mendung dan saat pulang Sakura mencari Sasuke, ia menawarkan payungnya supaya bisa pulang bersama. Tetapi Sasuke menolaknya mentah-mentah dan membuang payungnya sehingga tertiup angin dan hilang entah kemana , sama seperti dirinya yang misterius.  
Naruto yang mengintip mereka merasa kesal dan tidak terima, Sakura yang ia sukai menangis karena sakit hati, jadi Naruto memberikan payung miliknya dan Sakura pulang selamat walafiat tanpa harus kebasahan itu adalah berkatnya.  
Dia mengorbankan payungnya sendiri dan sekarang ia berakhir dengan hati yang kosong, sama seperti waktu itu.  
Hujan...  
Hatinya menangis, ia menyesal telah menyukai orang yang tidak perduli dengannya.  
Ia jadi sadar kalau Sakura itu sebenarnya bukanlah sahabat yang baik, melainkan hanya perempuan fangirl yang terobsesi dengan Sasuke.  
SKIP...  
Setelah merevisi skripsinya ia dibuat kewalahan karena harus memperbaikinya lagi Karena itu malam itu juga ia memutuskan untuk membeli kopi.  
Dalam perjalanannya ia tidak sengaja melihat ada sekelompok preman di gang sempit sedang mengganggu perempuan yang dilihat bagaimanapun juga adalah murid SMA dari sekolahnya.  
Dalam hati Naruto berkata: "Perempuan itu sangat cantik, dia dari SMAlulusanku. Sebagai senior alumni yang baik ini adalah kesempatanku!"  
Dengan begitu pahlawan si rambut kuning kita menjerumuskan dirinya untuk ikut campur dan menyelamatkan gadis cantik itu.  
"Oi, kalian yang disana, apa yang kalian sedang lakukan hah!?"  
Mereka terkejut ketika melihat ada orang yang melihatnya, secara spontan mereka langsung melepaskan perempuan cantik itu tetapi menyembunyikannya di belakang.  
Pria sangar yang tubuhnya besar dan kekar diantara yang lainnya langsung mempelototi Naruto. Dia adalah pemimpin komplotan geng itu.  
"Lu mau muka lu bonyok hah!?"  
Teriak pria kekar itu.  
"Enggak tuh..."  
Karena jawaban yang singkat preman itu kebingungan.  
"Oi, apa dia pacarmu?"  
Tanya salah satu preman kepada perempuan cantik itu tetapi dia hanya diam karena ketakutan.  
"Sepertinya bukan... bagaimana menurutmu bos?"  
Naruto berjalan semakin dekat dan berdiri di depan bos preman itu yang badannya 3 kali lebih besar darinya tanpa gemetar sedikitpun.  
"Well... aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu kesenangan kalian tapi kalau kalian menganggu kesenanganku maka aku... Uzumaki Naruto akan menjadi lawanmu dattebayo!"  
Naruto tersenyum lebar dan membentuk kuda-kuda. Tubuhnya sudah siap untuk bertarung.  
"Aku tidak tau!  
Apalagi yang kalian tunggu!?  
Cepat urus orang aneh ini, jangan sampai ada saksi mata dan ambil alat-alat barang buktinya!"  
Preman itu sepertinya tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang dibicarakan mahluk berambut kuning itu dan mereka tidak terlalu peduli dan menganggapnya hanya seperti bocah ingusan dengan gaya berbicara yang aneh. Apalagi kalau melihat penampilannya yang serba oranye dengan jaket yang ketinggalan jaman tersebut. Seperti kampungan!  
Mereka tidak ambil pusing dan ketua geng itu memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menyerangnya.  
"Hmph... baiklah jika itu yang kalian inginkan!"  
BAM!  
Sekejap mereka semua kewalahan, Naruto berhasil melawannya dengan mudah dan memberikan pelajaran yang seharusnya.  
Dan... sekali lagi ia telah menyelamatkan dunia.  
"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"  
Naruto menjulurkan tangannya kepada gadis itu.  
"Umm.."  
Perempuan itu hanya mengangguk.  
Jika melihat sekilas dia nampak seperti gadis SMA biasa tetapi perempuan dengan potongan rambut hime cut yang menjuntai panjang sepinggang ini sangat cantik.  
Kulitnya putih dan mulus, tubuhnya juga sangat indah atau bisa disebut seksi.  
Sayang sekali matanya terlihat aneh, dia seperti memakai lensa mata katarak.  
"Matamu kenapa?"  
"Ano... Ini..."  
Perempuan itu tertunduk malu tidak dapat mengatakannya.  
Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, ketika melihat mata itu ia merasa dejavu dan teringat akan seseorang.  
"Jangan bilang, kau... Anak orang kaya dari Hyuga itu kan!?"  
"Ya... namaku adalah Hyuga Hinata, penerus dari klan Hyuga." Jawab perempuan itu sambil mengangguk pelan.  
"Pantas saja matanya terlihat aneh." Pikir Naruto dalam hati.  
"Kalau aku Uzumaki Naruto!  
Mungkin umur kita berbeda jauh tetapi dulunya aku pernah menjadi murid SMA di sekolahmu juga, ngehehe!"  
Naruto tertawa kecil menyipitkan matanya lalu tersenyum lebar dengan bangga.  
"Jadi... Naruto-kun ya?"  
"Ahahaha... tidak perlu sejauh itu memanggilku menggunakan "kun", Naruto saja sudah cukup."  
Malu-malu, senyum Naruto semakin melebar dan ia menggosok hidungnya dengan tangannya.  
"Maaf sudah merepotkan."  
Hinata menunduk membungkukkan tubuhnya, memberikan rasa maaf sebesar-besarnya.  
"Ah, kau tidak perlu membungkukakan diri, lagipula apakah itu yang seharusnya kau katakan saat pria tampan yang menolongmu!?"  
"Maafkan aku- maksudku terima kasih banyak atas pertolongannya Naruto-kun!"  
"Nah, itu yang mau kudengar!  
Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa sendirian disini?  
Bahaya loh kalau gadis SMA remaja sepertimu berada di tempat sepi tengah malam seperti ini!"  
Wajah Hinata memerah karena terlalu gugup ia tidak dapat berkata-kata.  
"Baiklah, aku mengerti tuan putri!  
Mau kuantar pulang?"  
Dengan pose nakal Naruto mengedipkan matanya.  
Skip Tanpa basa-basi Naruto menemani Hinata pulang.  
Rumahnya cukup jauh dari apartemennya tetapi sebanding dengan apa yang dia dapatkan, yaitu kiss dari putri pemalu yang cantik.  
"Arigatou, Naruto-kun, sampai jumpa lagi besok."  
Ucapnya sembari melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum bahagia.  
"Tunggu...  
Tunggu dulu dattebayo...!  
Dia bilang sampai jumpa lagi besok!?"  
Kisah cintanya yang tidak menentu akan membawanya kemana, tetapi mata yang ia lihat bagaikan peri dari bulan.  
Semuanya baru saja dimulai.

TBC 


End file.
